warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Forbidden Love
Jayfeather's Secret Series Book 1-A Forbidden Love '''NOTE-Some characters that will be said in this story are NOT real Warriors characters. This book takes place in the future long after the Warriors Book-The Last Hope, so there is a whole new generation of characters plus some of the old characters.''' '''''Written and Idea made by Tawnypeltlover-'''''[[User:Tawnypeltlover|You took me for a purpose, what was it?]][[User talk:Tawnypeltlover|TELL MEEE!!!!]] Books: Book 1-A Forbidden Love Book 2-Coming Soon Book 3-Coming Soon Book 4-Coming Soon Book 5-Coming Soon Book 6-Coming Soon '''''Praise''''' Chapter 1 Jayfeather was in the medicine cats den, treating to a tom who got one of his front paws run over by a monster. He finished wrapping the cobweb around the paws after treating to it. "You are free to go, but no more warrior duties today, or maybe even tomorrow." Jayfeather ordered. The tom nodded and limped out of the medicine den. Jayfeather sighed and padded over to the medicine rock where he had left a pile of different types of leaves to sort out. He gently moved the pile towards the pool in the middle of the den and began sniffing then put each leaf in a different pile depending on their scent. Then Jayfeather froze as he heard many pawsteps running towards the medicine den. He flashed his blind gaze to the entrance of the den where he could feel the cold stare of many warriors glaring at him. Jayfeather silently sniffed and recognized it wasn't ThunderClan, or any other Clan that lived by the lake. It was the new group of cats who called themselves 'RavenClan'. They had a wicked leader who trained the warriors and apprentices with cruelty and all cats who disobeyed the leader or the senior warriors as well as mentors were beaten almost to death. Jayfeather's heart sank as he heard the pawsteps heading towards him. He got to his paws, making sure not to show any kind of fear to the enemy cats and unsheathed his claws. He had gotten a bit of battle training and he was quite positive he could take at least two of the warriors down. But there were five of them. There was no way he could beat them all. Then Jayfeather began to wonder how the five cats were able to even get into the medicine cats den without having to go past all of ThunderClan's warriors? Maybe they lied to Bramblestar and told him they wanted to only speak with him, when they were actually going to fight him. Or worse, maybe even kill him. Jayfeather felt the hot breath of the warrior at the front just barely touch his nose and he leaped, feeling flesh under his claws. He latched them into the cat's shoulder and through him to the side of the den. Jayfeather felt the warm blood of his first attacker stick to his paws and he waited. Then a huge amount of weight crashed onto his back and he fell to the floor of the den. He tried to get up but the warrior above him was too strong. The next thing Jayfeather knew was that he was put into a Twoleg 'bag' and was knocked out... Jayfeather awoke in a den, though it wasn't the medicine cats den he knew. He got to his paws and took a deep breath, then wrinkled his nose as he recognized the horrid stench of RavenClan. He would even admit it was worse than ShadowClan. He looked around with his blind gaze and twitched his ear. No sound. It was quiet. Too quiet. He slowly began padding out of the den and out into the open, where the stench of blood quickly hit his nose. His eyes opened wider as he began to have a vision... ''Jayfeather looked around and saw the camp of RavenClan, but his whole vision was red. He turned back around and saw the den he was in before and saw that it was made out of deer skins. Maybe these cats were from a mountain previously? Or an open field? Jayfeatehr turned back around to face the camp and to his horror watched as many more cats began to join RavenClan's forces. He even recognized his brother, Lionblaze, among the ranks of the deadly warriors. His heart sank as he watched Bramblestar, Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar leading all of the Clans to the RavenClan camp. 'This must be what the battle between LionClan and BloodClan was like...' Jayfeather thought, remembering the old tales the elders told him when he was a kit. He looked back at the RavenClan warriors and saw that not only Lionblaze was among them, but Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, Ivypool and many other Clan cats from the four main Clans were among them, making them a larger army than the four Clans together. Bramblestar's eyes were blistering with fury as he saw many ThunderClan cats among the ranks of the RavenClan warriors as he felt betrayed. Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar all had the same expressions, but it was obvious that ThunderClan cats were the most to join RavenClan in the battle. The leader of RavenClan and Bramblestar both yelled, "Attack!" and as the warriors were about to clash, Jayfeather's vision went black...'' Jayfeather blinked his eyes and his vision was dark again. He could feel the burning gaze of cats staring at him and felt the hot breath of a cat beside him. He turned his head and could instantly tell this was a very large cat with an amazingly strong build. He had no chance of fighting with this cat, so he only sat in front of the cat. "Yes?" Jayfeather asked. The cat snorted. "So you're this medicine cat my warriors brought back, huh? How could you do anything? You're blind!" The tom hissed. Jayfeather got to his feet, fur bristling. He was going too far. "I have been ThunderClan's medicine cats for many seasons now, so it's obvious I can actually do ''something''!" He snarled. The tom smirked. Then for a short time, Jayfeather could see with his red gaze again and he recognized this cat from his vision. This must be RavenClan's leader. "Yes, I'm RavenClan's leader, Clawstar." The tom meowed in an evil-like voice. It was as if he had read Jayfeather's mind. Clawstar began to pace slowly around Jayfeather. "You will be joining RavenClan as it's medicine cat, since no other cat here knows a thing about herbs. You will train your own apprentice about herbs then you will fight with us when an upcoming battle comes." Clawstar meowed then stopped pacing and looked Jayfeather in his blind eyes. "Do you understand?" He asked in a dark voice. Jayfeather nodded. Clawstar grinned. "Good. Now come with me so you may inspect the apprentices and pick one to be your apprentice." Clawstar meowed and began walking with Jayfeather following. Chapter 2